


Vampire's Heart

by LevyFai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: Lars and Alistair lost those they loved hundreds of years ago. Yet when they find them again but as a different gender they take them. Can these two learn to love again, and what of the omegas they captured, will they love the monster's that took them or will the council destory the lovers again?





	1. Loss and found

**Vampire heart**

Outskirts of England 1600

            _Two were tied together their bodies bruised and bleeding as the crowd surrounded them. The crowd spoke to them with anger and fear, they all knew that time was against them. Their leader came into the view of the two._

_“Wren Merlin, Bernard Verna, you two have been caught consorting with creatures of the night, the punishment is death.”_

_The crowd cheered as the leader called forth men to load their weapons and draw their swords. He then looked at the two and smirked as he watched blood filled the air. That’s when a howl was heard then a shout of anger filled the air._

_“No.” a voice shouted as screams filled the air._

_The leader of mob found himself facing a vampire and wolf. The vampire had pale skin and hair which stood against gravity. His green eyes turning red as he faced the leader. The wolf had a dark red fur and was as big as a grown human._

_“Back you monsters...”_

_“Monsters, you have sentenced your own blood to death.” The vampire growled._

_“You tainted them both, they needed to punish…”_

_The wolf jumped and killed the leader, then the two went to the fallen men._

_“Wren…” the vampire said picking up the teen._

_“Lars…” the brown hair stated his eyes misty._

_“My little bird…”_

_Lars touched his cheek and then kissed his lips, he then tried to bite his love’s neck, but a hand stopped him._

_“Don’t…please…”_

_“Your dying…please let me do this… If I turned you...”_

_“No…Lars…we both know…it’s too late...”_

_“Wren….”_

_Lars then heard a sorrowful howl and he looked to see the wolf standing beside a blond. He could tell that the blond had been dead even before he hit the ground. He could feel his friend’s anguish over the loss of his chosen mate._

_“Lars…Bernard?”_

_“He’s gone…”_

_“He used…his…own body to shield me…” Wren coughed._

_“Wren don’t…”_

_“Good bye…I love you lars…” the brunette stated as he died in the vampire’s arms._

_“I love you too Wren…my little bird.”_

_The two monsters buried their loves underneath a willow. They made promises that they would never love a human again. They would never let anyone else take their hearts like the two in the ground, the would stay lonely for the rest of their days._

_Yet, unknown to the two, their lives would be changed and challenged again by a pair of traveling friends. One that would help a wolf understand and cause a vampire to find his heart._

_x_

            Stockholm Sweden present day

            _A full moon tonight,_ was the thought of Bella Osteria the omega daughter of Berwald and Tino Oxsterina. The snow blond had trouble sleeping and found herself watching the sky, especially the moon.  Often when she did she felt both relief and loss.

            “Belle?”

            The blue eyes turned to see lavender, Bella sighed as her mother sat down beside her. The older omega had snow blond hair like his daughter and had a sweet smile. He touched his daughter’s cheek and gently hummed.

            “Mama…is it bad that I wish I was out?”

            “Out?”

            “Mama…I haven’t left the house or the grounds for years.”

            “I know little one, but both myself and your papa worry about you…”

            “I know mama…but I’m going to be 21 in a few months…”

            “I know that my dear. Yet I fear for it.”

            “Mama?”

            “Get some sleep Bella, tomorrow you can go with your papa and grandpa hunting.”

            The younger omega nodded and laid her head against the pillow as her mother covered her. Then the older omega kissed her head and then went to the doorway. Bella looked over to her mother and said.

            “Good night mama.”

            “Good night Belle.”

            Once the door was closed Tino started to shake. He then felt arms circle around his waist and looked up to see his mate.

            “She wants to leave…Ber.”

            “She has your spirit.”

            “That’s not what I’m worry about Berwald…she was staring at the moon.”

            “Tino...”

            “I don’t care what the elders said, she’s our child first, not the child who fell in love with cursed one, she’s our Bella, our female Omega, not an alpha male.”

            “I know.”

            “Then why do I feel that I’m losing her?”

            Berwald didn’t answer but just held his mate close and looked at the door which held their only omega child. A child cursed to be the vessel of a lost alpha who chose love over the council, and if found out would cause a stir in the whole magical community. A child who didn’t ask for this, and he would make sure that if anything would happen he would protect her and rest of her family even if he had to go against the council.

            “Ber.”

            “It will be fine Tino.”

            The omega nodded snuggling his husband as he felt warm and safety in the arms of alpha.

X

Just outside New York city, Present day

            “Whittney, Whittney, Whittney, where is that girl?” a British omega asked as he looked for his daughter.

            “Artie what’s going on?” his American mate asked as he and their other two sons were helping fix the fence.

            “I’m trying to fine your daughter “that’s what going on.”  The omega stated biting his lips.

            “She went to the store Mum.” Their oldest William stated as the other three looked at him.

            “You let your sister, your omega sister out alone?” his father questioned with a frown.

            “Dad, I’m an omega too, she’s going to go to the Book shop and stop by Uncle Mattie’s café.”

            “Still…”

            “Alfred, where’s the keys to the car.”

            “Arthur…”

            “Now Alfred.”

            “Okay, but what’s the rush? I know you worry about our kids but Whittney is responsible….”

            “I know, but that’s not why I’m worried…”

            “What’s the matter Arthur?”

            “Today, I saw darkness…and our daughter was in the center of it.”

            In a small town a brown hair omega was walking down the street. She wore a jacket over blue jeans and a green long sleeve shirt. A knitted cap was on her head while locks of her brown hair was slightly curled was blowing the fall breeze.

            The omega had just left the book store holding a new book and was heading to her uncle’s café. When she was walking though she left someone watching her. She looked around but didn’t see anyone. She just shook her hand and was reaching for the door to the café when the wind blew her hat away.

            The omega gasped and ran after the hat only to watch as another caught it. Her teal eyes looked at the man before her. He was taller than her with blond spikey hair and green eyes. He wore coat and slacks, yet her eyes went to his scar her lips moved without her knowing.

            A few minutes later Arthur drove up to find his daughter’s cap on the ground. He yelled for his daughter his heart beating fast. Hours after word a fairy would come over to him and told him what happened and the word that was on his daughter’s lips.

_Lars._


	2. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning mentions of blond and naked people of both sexes in this chapter.

_The moon was shining down as soft music played in the background. A pale blond alpha was staring at the sky instead of the party that was going on. Then he felt a presence behind him and he looked to see the red-headed Lord Kirkland._

_The other alpha smiled at the blond, while the blond blushed a little. When the lord came closer and touched the younger’s hand the alpha bit his lips. The redhead then hummed a little._

_“Beautiful.”_

_“Ja, the moon is…”_

_“I wasn’t talking about the moon Bern…”_

_“I know…”_

_“Do you not like praise?”_

_“Lord Kirkland, I remind you that I’m an alpha and so are you.”_

_“Aye, but you’re the one I love, and I know ya love me too…”_

_“Maybe…”_

_“Bern…”_

_Then there were lips meeting lips as lord Kirkland kissed Bern. The blond hummed into the kiss and pulled away panting. The Lord's eyes were filled with love and another emotion that he couldn’t name yet._

_“Come with me.”_

_“Yes.”_

X

Stockholm Sweden present day

                Bella sighed as she watched her father and grandfather talked to her uncle. The German alpha was explained that an omega was taken in America. Bella knew that both her grandfather and papa would have to leave to go to the council to discuss this, this meant that she wouldn’t have hunt today.

                “Belle…”

                “It’s okay papa, I’m just going to the garden, an omega is missing and you need to help the family out,” Bella said with a sad smile.

                “I’m truly sorry, but Alfred and his family are dear friends to your mother and me.”

                “I know.”

                Bella left the three alphas and went to the garden, the place where it was safe. The blond walked the pathways of the garden her eyes on the flowers that bloomed there. She gently hummed as she touched each one.

                She found herself at the edge of the garden the gate to the lands beyond the opening. Her heart was beating fast, the gate was opened, and she could go on a small run. She knew that she might get in trouble, but she needed to stretch her legs. She looked around to see was alone and started to strip.

                Once she was naked she transformed into her wolf form. Her fur white as the as snow or the white roses around her. She made one more check and ran out the gate, she ran as fast she could her body thankful for the excise.

                She was running going through some woods that were part of her family’s land. When she stopped and sniffed the air. _An alpha…but not of our pack,_ she thought to herself and carefully walked back to the edge of the woods. Yet before she could move a few feet she heard a growl, she turned to see a red wolf, with markings on his shoulder and back. She put her ears down, this was not a born wolf, it was a cursed wolf.

                “What are ya doing here?” she barked trying to stand her ground.

                The red wolf just stared at her, then sniffed the air. Bella shivered he was taking in her scent and found herself taking him too. It was a mixture of smoke, whiskey, and earth, yet it felt that she was smelled this scent before. She found herself relax and the alpha came closer to her, she laid down as he went to sniff her neck.

                “How?” the wolf barked as he sniffed her some more.

                She shivered and found herself licking his den, he growled and pinned her down. She whined but stood still as she felt his breath on her neck. He then looked at her and took her scent again, he growled and made her stand up.

                “Go,” he growled and pushed her deeper into the woods.

                She whined and tried to go the other way, but the alpha was stronger and bit at her back legs and sides. The red wolf pushed her more until they were in a clearing she whined again when she heard the howls of others. She started to howl back only to be pushed on the ground as teeth went into her throat.

X

_He was perfect, his skin pale with light freckles on his body. His curly brown hair was cut short, but his bangs would always find a way to cover his blue eyes. His lips were soft and laugh like an angel, he was kind and lovely. He was the omega that many wanted but he belonged to him._

_“Lars?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Do you think they’ll understand…I want to mate you, Lars….”_

_“Wren…I want to mate you too…”_

A castle on the outskirts of England, Present day

Lars was in the bedroom, a bedroom that hadn’t been slept in for hundreds of years. The covers and sheets clean with magic and his own handy work. He had laid the omega down on the bed using magic to change her into a nightgown and covered her.

                “sleep well.” He whispered as he left the room and headed to the main room.

                Lars was heading down the stairs when he heard a howl and he ran to the main room to see his roommate and a naked young woman. He bit his lip as he went over, he touched the girl’s wrist she was still breathing. Then he looked at her neck there was a bite wound, Lars sighed and started a healing spell.

                “What happened?”

                The wolf whined and transformed back into his human form. A red-haired man with thick eyebrows and emerald green eyes looked at Lars.

                “She tried to answer her pack…I just reacted.”

                “You could have killed her.”

                “I wouldn’t…I can’t.”

                Lars raised an eyebrow.

                “She’s him, my Bernard…”

                “Alistair…”

                “She’s had the same scent, and she knew that it was me…”

                “Yet you still attacked her….”

                “I smell a new scent on you, you found your love didn’t ye.”

                “That isn’t the point.”

                “You call me out, yet you stole….”

                “She said my name, it was almost hearing his voice.”

                “AND MY REACTION IS DIFFERENT FROM THAT!?”

                “AT LEAST I DIDN’T BITE HER.”

                Alistair sighed and looked down at the sleeping omega who has now clothed thanks to the vampire’s magic. He touched her cheek and a ghost of a smile appeared when she snuggled the hand. He then felt a hand on his arm.

                “She’s out of danger of losing her life…but I’m afraid that she will lose her ability to speak.”

                Alistair bit his lip and picked up the girl, he would put her in the room that she had stayed in before. He gave a ghost of a kiss on her head and headed to the room that he hadn’t entered for hundreds of years.

                Lars watched as the two left, he found himself shaking his head and looking at the stain on the floor. Seeing the blond girl bleeding reminded him of his own love dying in his arms. He shook his head the memory fading, he promised himself this would be different this time, this time he would make sure his love would stay with him, with or without her permission.


	3. Music and Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter Scotland is a little possessive.

_Lord Kirkland was leaning on a tree reading as a white wolf laid by his side. His hand was running through the wolf’s white fur. The wolf snuggled closer and licked the redhead's hand, which made the alpha smile._

_The Lord smiled and leaned down to kiss the ear of the wolf who snuggled closer to him. He went back to reading as the wolf laid down falling asleep. He loved being like this with his love by side, nothing could change this moment._

Present day

            Alistair was in his wolf from beside the winter blond, the new life of his love. The woman was breathing easy underneath the covers of the bed he once shared with is mate. He sighed and took another scent of her.

_I’ve waited so long…this time I promise to protect ye._ He thought as he snuggled her, the winter blond sighed and turned to snuggle to the warmth. Then she opened her eyes a little waking up. Her eyes went wide when she saw who she was snuggling. The blond moved away from the red wolf and fell on to the floor.

            The wolf winced and transformed into his human form. Bella blushed at first but looked away. Alistair smirked and grabbed one of the sheets that were left on the bed and tied it around his waist. He then started to walk over to the blond.

            Bella heard him and started to speak only to hear no sound come from it. Her eyes went wide, and she bit her lip.

            “Easy lass…”

            She gave him a glare and the room started to get colder. The alpha frowned, he knew that some wolves had ties to the elements. His love had the element of wind, but his new before him seemed to have the element of ice.

            He sighed if she kept on he would be frozen along with this room. He called forth a small heat spell and cold was gone. The omega frowned even more as he came closer, when he reached out his hand to help her she bit him.

            Alistair held back a curse and looked at the omega with anger. He then growled at her gripped her arm and pulled her up. She tried to pull away, but he growled and turned her to face him. She flashed her teeth, but it did no good.

            “Quiet, or so help me I will tie ye to the bed and muzzle ya.” He growled forcing her to look into his eyes.

            “I don’t like hurting ye, but I will, I’m an alpha and will obey me, even if I have to force ye.”

            Bella’s eyes still hand anger as she tried to move again, she could already feel bruises flare against her skin. She wouldn’t whine though, she wouldn’t give him the enjoyment. This alpha had taken her away from her family, she would never obey him.

            Alistair sighed and looked again at the omega before him.

            “Ye give me no choice, _Binding chain.”_

            Once he said the words chains of magic wrapped around the omega’s body turning into shackles that were marks on her wrists and ankles. Then chair became a collar around her neck as another part of the chain went around the Alpha’s left wrist.

            “This spell will keep an eye on ye, I will know what ye will be doing and what time and ye can’t leave the castle or its grounds.”

            He then opened the door and walked out before turning his head to look at her.

            “There’s clothes in the closet and dresser, pick some out, supper is at 7.”

            He then closed the door and locked it, as he walked away he could hear soft sobs coming from the room. He put his hand on one of the walls and the other went to his forehead. _What have I done? I have used my strength as an alpha and now have pushed my mate away._  He then looked up at the sky and took a breath.

            “I’m sorry…but I will keep her here, I will protect my love even if she hates me.”

X

_Soft sounds of music filled the room as Lars watched his love play the piano. The song was the simple melody, but he found himself humming to it. He then walked over, and his arms went around his lover’s neck. The younger alpha smiled and looked up at him and stole a kiss._

Present day

            Whittney groaned as she opened her eyes. Realizing that she wasn’t at home she couldn’t help but shiver. She looked down to see that someone had changed her clothes and she was now in a nightgown. The brunette blushed but got up she found a set of clothes on a chair which was next to a vanity.  On the clothes was a note was written in a beautiful handwriting.

     _ **Here are some clothes that I thought you would like, the ones you came in are being washed. Dinner is at 7 pm you’ll find the dining room by opening your door turning left to go down the hallway and make another left, or just follow the smell.**_

_**-Lars Van Meter** _

Whittney put the letter down and looked at the clothes. There was a shirt which went to her elbows and was a dark blue. The pants were a dark brown which had little designs on the bottom. She quickly put these on and looked at herself in the mirror, her brown hair was falling lose and strands seemed to be falling in her eyes.

            “Well Whittney, don’t keep your host waiting…even though I don’t remember coming here in the first place,” she said to herself.

She got out into the hallway when she heard a soft melody. The brunette stopped and found herself following the tune. It was as if the music was a memory that she couldn’t forget. She opened a door that music came from and found a room filled with instruments and in the center was piano. A piano that was being played by the Alpha that she had seen during her walk.

“Your up.” The alpha stated as the music stopped.

“Yes…your Mr. Van Meter right?” I asked.

“You may call me Lars.”

 Whittney blushed and shook her head, she didn’t know why she had just had met this man, but her heart was beating fast looking at him and hearing his voice.

“I couldn’t do that…we just met...”

“In this lifetime.”

“What?”

“Nothing, but I have told you my name will you tell me yours?”

“Right, I’m Whittney…. Whittney Jones.”

He smiled and walked over to Whittney and then took her hand.

“A pleasure to meet you, Whittney Jones.” He then kissed her hand.

“You will do me the honor to join me for dinner?”

Whitney’s mouth moved without sound, but she took a breath. She gave a small smile and nodded.

“Okay.”

“This way my dear.” He replied offering his arm and the two walked to the dining room.

When they got there however they were met with a sight that made Lars pull Whittney behind him as an ice shard flew past them. She winced as she looked at the scene before her, a girl with snow blond hair dressed in a light blue gown was throwing shards at a red-haired alpha who was dressed in a white tunic and brown pants. Yet when she looked at the man’s face her eyes went wide.

“Great uncle Alistair?”

This caused everyone to stop and looked at her.

“What did ye say?”

 

 

           

               

 

 


	4. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life range of races in this story. 
> 
> Werewolf: 500 to 900 years   
> Witch: 700 to 750 years   
> Faires: Immortal   
> Vampires: Immortal   
> Humans: 60 to 90 years

_“Brother, I worry about you.” A blond hair witched told her brother._

_“Alice, I’m fine…”_

_“People have said they have seen you with a white wolf…”_

_“His name is Bernard, and I love him.”_

_“Are you sure of that?”_

_“I could ask ye the same thing, I heard you been with a Frenchman.”_

_“His name is Francis…he’s an elemental. Mother approves.”_

_“Good for ye.”_

_“She’s also been looking for a…”_

_“I’m already courting.”_

_“Alistair…”_

_“Alice, I’m fine. Go live ye life and let me live mine.”_

_“Alright, Alistair…Francis and I are going to America after were married, we want a new start.”_

_“Go with my blessing.”_

_“I love you, big brother.”_

_“Love you too little sister.”_

X

Council Meeting, Sweden present day

                Arthur Jones frowned as he opened the doors of meeting house with his mate by his side. He didn’t like coming here, but his daughter was taken, and he had a feeling that those in the council would know what was going on. He was looking around until he saw Tino, a Finnish omega who he had gotten to know over the years.

“Tino…”

“Arthur…he took her…”

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked worrying.

“My lioness, my little Belle…”

Arthur stood frozen, Bella was the name of Tino’s oldest and only omega daughter. He then felt his own tears fill his eyes. How could two young omegas be taken so quickly, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see his mate, he held Alfred tight as he calmed him down.

“Arthur….”

“Our daughter was taken too,” Alfred replied looking at the omega.

“I’m sorry..”

“Don’t your in the same boat, besides our Whittney knows how to take care of herself, and I’m sure that your daughter…”

                “She hasn’t been outside the grounds of our house since she was 4.”

                “Why….”

                “Because I forbid it.” everyone turned to the voice.

                Standing before them was Rudolf, the alpha of the Northern pack and mate to the late head of the Oxsterina clan. His blond hair was tied back but his blue eyes looked into the eyes of three.

                “Why would you do that? I might be protective of Winnie but that doesn’t mean I want to keep her in a tower.” Alfred started.

                “You’re a human, you about 900 years too young to scold me.”

                “Well…”

                “Alfred,” Arthur stated stopping him.

                “Arthur, the son of Alice Kirkland…”

                Arthur frowned and looked at the alpha, his skin began to glow a little. As he spoke to the elder alpha.

                “You have no right to say my mother’s name, you gave up that right when you destroyed her family.”

                “I did what I thought was right then, your uncle is a curse…”

                “But the two you killed wasn’t, one of them was….”

                “Enough, I will not speak of this…we need to go back to the problem at hand.”

                “Babe?” Alfred started as the older alpha left.

                “Alfred, I will tell you….”

                “Everyone, we are here to discuss the disappearances of Whittney Jones and Bella Oxsterina…” Rudolf began.

                “More like a kidnapping, you smelled the odd wolf the same as we did.” A voice said with a growl.

                “Mr. Koler I suggest you keep your voice down.”

                “No, I kept my voice down long enough, maybe if a spoke up sooner my son wouldn’t have lost his daughter.”

                “Papa…” Tino started looking at the older spiked hair male.

                “I will have you thrown out, family or not.”

                Before the other alpha could speak again another voice filled the room.

                “We all know who could have stolen the two girls, after all, they are…”

                “They are our children first, not their old lives,” Tino replied standing up.

                “Tino…” Berwald grabbed his arm to sit down.

                “Old lives?” Alfred looked at his mate who was frowning hearing that.

                “Mother warned me that the council had hidden things.”

                “Babe…”

                Arthur didn’t answer Alfred but went over to Tino. He knew his friend was hurting but he needed to know what was going on. He took a breath and grabbed Tino’s shoulders and squeezed.

                “Who were the lives that were before my daughter and yours?”

                “Arthur….”

                “Tino we are friends, but I will use magic if I have to.”

                “My daughter was the heir to Verna clan….”

                “So, my daughter is Wren, isn’t she?”

                “I’m afraid so…”

                Arthur growled and moved from Tino and looked at Rudolf, magic filled the air as winds started to pick up. Everyone shivered knowing just how powerful Arthur was. He was an heir of the Kirkland Clan and his father was one of most powerful Elementals in the magical world. In other words, a pissed off Arthur was a creature that people ran from.

                 “How dare you, you know what happened before, yet you didn’t warn us….”

                “I thought the way to keep everyone safe was to keep the girls safe until they turned 21…”

                “Because they were murder on their 20th, by your own brother who killed his own son because he fell in love.”

                “With a monster, even your family cast him out when they found he was cursed.”

                “Yet my mother still loved him.”

                “Alice was a fool….”

                “Silence, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HER.” everyone gasped as older alpha was pinned to the wall by the omega’s magic as the wind went across him causing cuts to appear.

                “Artie…Arthur…. ARTHUR.” Alfred yelled and held his mate.

                Arthur relaxed, and the wind died down and the alpha was let down. The omega then snuggled his mate hiding his tears in the jacket his mate was wearing. Alfred ran his hands through his mate’s hair and gave the older alpha a glare.

                “Very well, I must ask you and your mate to leave Kirkland, I will not have any more outbursts…”

                “Then we’re leaving as well,” Tino stated standing up and taking Berwald.

                “Berwald..”

                “Sorry Father, but I have to go with my mate, we have done it yer way too long.”

                The two couples left the room closing the door, and everyone turned their heads to look at Rudolf who got up and then started talking about plans on what to do about the girls and ones that took them.

                Outside the two couples stopped as Arthur took a breath. Then he looked at the three and then got his phone and started to dial a number.

                “Artie who are you calling?”  
                “The only person who knows about what’s going on, and who took our girls.”

                “Who?”

                “My papa.”

 

 

               

 


	5. Plans

_Soft laughter filled the room, Lars eyes went to the man beside him. Bernard had just got done telling a joke and everyone was laughing. He pulled Wren closer and kissed his head which caused the brunette to smile._

_“Aye why don’t ye get a room?” Alistair stated as his own arms were around the winter blond beside him._

_“Maybe we will, but I don’t trust you two alone.”_

_“What do ye mean by that…”_

_“Both of you are drunk.”_

_“I wouldn’t force…”_

_“I wasn’t talking about you Alistair.”_

_Bernard was frowning but a slight blush on his face._

_“Alistair sometimes likes it rough.”_

_“Wait you mean you top?” Wren asked the blond._

_“Maybe.”_

_“Alright, you two need to be in sperate beds.” Lars stated as he stood up and picked up Alistair._

_Wren picked up Bernard and followed them, the four of them went to bed that night smiling._

x

Present day

            “A binding spell are you crazy?” Lars asked the red head.

            “It was the only way that I could think of protecting her….”

            “I want to protect Wren’s new life, but I wouldn’t force her to stay here.”

            “Ah, but ye did take her away, and she’s my niece.”

            “Yes, your Great niece.”

            “OI, don’t rub it in.”

            “Yes, but back to scolding at hand, you have admitted to hurting and binding…”

            “I didn’t mean to hurt her…it’s just...”

            “You got carried away.”

            “They have the same scent, she likes mine too…”

            “Yeah, but you have to remember by your description she hasn’t been outside the lands of her family.”

            “Yes…”

            “And you were an alpha whose scent was calming and both old and new to her.”

            “I know…...how can I fix it.”

            “Tomorrow I'm showing Whittney the village if you want you can take Bella.”

            “Aye…”

            “Now you should get some sleep, I don’t want you to complain.”

            “Okay, what about ye, shouldn’t you eat something?”

            “I’m fine Alistair.”

            The wolf sighed but nodded and left the vampire to his own devices. He prayed that tomorrow would be good and he would be able to talk to his mate. He would also have her go run with him during dusk, he would show her the big waterfall.

            “Yes, tomorrow I will show her a good time.”

            As the men turned returned to their own rooms the girls were staying in Whittney’s bedroom. Whittney and Bella had discovered that they had met when Whittney’s mum brought her to visit when they were younger. Bella had hidden behind her papa and was mostly kept away from the family. Yet when the girls discovered that they loved reading they hit it off.

            “I remembered had tried to hide behind fiction section so I wouldn’t have to go home…” Whittney giggled.

            _They did find you though._ Bella replied.

            Lars had cast a spell so that Bella would be able to talk to people. He did it so what ever she wanted to say would appear as words in the air so everyone could see it or if she wished only the person she was talking it.

            “Yeah, I thought you would come to visit me once…”

            _I wasn’t allowed to go outside of my family’s land…_

“That’s not fair.”

            _Yes, but now I realize why…_

            “Yeah, but you still go out…”

            _Yeah, and found a new prison._

“Bella…I don’t know what to say…I mean I know it’s wrong they took us but something tells me that they’re okay…that were meant to be here.”

            Bella huffed but nodded.

            _The wolf’s scent made me calm…that I knew it before._

“That’s how I felt when I saw Lars…I mean Mr. Van Meter…”

            _They act like they know us too…but their hiding something._

            “I wonder what it could be…”

            _Mama tells me that the older the creature the longer the shadow._

“I other words, they have secrets that they don’t want to tell us…”

_Or can’t, a least not yet._

            Whittney nodded yawning a little, she laid down on one of the sides of her bed. Bella giggled and laid on the other side. Whittney looked at her friend and sighed a little.

            “Wanna stay…at least for tonight?”

            _Yes, I would like that….I really don’t want to be by myself._

“That means a sleep over.” The brunette said with a smile.

            The blond smiled and the two laid down falling asleep their dreams filled with a mix of old and new memories.

X

Inner Chambers of the Council building present day

            Rudolf was walking with his trusted ally, Yao a Chinese of a noble dragon bloodline. The two walked into a hidden chamber of the council building.

            “What’s the matter Rudolf, I know your granddaughter was taken, but I don’t understand why you don’t do a man hunt for her and the witch’s daughter.”

            “Did you know my granddaughter’s last life was seer as well as a wolf.”

            The dragon’s eyes were wide and turned to face the older wolf.

            “I thought that only wolves with the old blood could have that ability.”

            “Bernard was a direct heir of the first winter wolf of the Northern clan. He was one of that all packs went to hear him, that was until he began to be tainted when he was with that cursed wolf.”

            “Then why didn’t the packs tell him to leave aru?”

            “Because of eldest of the clans believed that it was true love,” Rudolf growled.

            “Which….”

            “It’s funny that the ones who believed in true love were the ones that chose me to marry their heir.”

            “You mean that the Oxsternia…”

            “Yes, and I have been waiting for this day.”

            “Aru?”

            Rudolf grabbed a leather-bound book and opened it. The room suddenly started to glow as the words from the pages went into the center of the room glowing blue.

            _Old lives will become new when it comes to the 700 th year moon. The two shall be born in a different form, both in sex and station that they will be born. They will be able to free the two losses to woe, for they will free them before the first snow. Yet if something should happen to break trust, death will come, and love shall turn to dust. _

            “Sir… you mean…”

            “I must break the trust between the lovers.”

            “But that will cause death…”

            “I know, but I will do it.”

            “Sir…”

            “Enough, let’s go we need to find where they are.”

            “Yes, sir.”

            Rudolf smirked, he would have his revenge on the alpha who took his friend and the vampire who stole his lover. He would see them dead even if the cost was deadly.

               

               


	6. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a slow chapter sorry, but there are two new characters introduced in this chapter. Enjoy.

_Alistair was watching his lover talk to Francis, the man who would marry his sister. He couldn’t help but feel a little jealousy, Bernard was his not the Francis. He walked over and went between the two blonds._

_“Ah, Alistair finally coming to save your amore?”_

_“Ye already have a bond, leave mine alone.”_

_“Allie...” the winter blond started._

_“Don’t you have a female omega to go back to?”_

_“Maybe?”_

_“Than go to her and leave my Bern alone.” He growled._

_“Francis?” a female voice called out._

_“Coming Amore, see you two later.”_

_Alistair watched the man leave and brought Bern into his arms._

_“Alistair…”_

_“Why did you let him get that close?”_

_“Alistair we were just talking, and you might find he’ll help us…”_

_“Ye had a vision?”_

_“Please don’t ask me, Allie.”_

_“Okay, I won’t…”_

_Bern nodded and snuggled his love._

France present day

                Arthur, Alfred, Tino, and Berwald were standing outside a brick two-story house which was in the heart of Paris.  Arthur seemed to be a little on edge while he waited for the door opened. Once did he find himself in a hug.

                “My sweet little lapin.” A French voice said.

                “Hello, Francis…”

                “I’m your papa, why don’t you call me that.”

                “Because….”

                “Francis, we need to talk,” Alfred said.

                “Our, it has been a year since I last see you all, wait where are my little grandchildren?”

                “Well, that’s what we need to talk about….”

                “Mon petit lutin a été pris ...” (My little pixie was taken...) Arthur whispered into his father’s chest.

                Francis pulled Arthur closer and then motioned for the group to come inside. Once inside they were greeted with warmth dressed in family pictures and beautiful accents. Tino and Berwald were awed as the two went to the living room and sat in the of the comfortable cushions. They all looked at the elder male as he sat Arthur and Alfred sat beside them.

                “Alright tell me what’s going on.”

                “Our girls were taken, and it seems that Rudolf doesn’t want to find them…” Alfred stated.

                “Oui, I’m not surprised, though he did warn me that Rudolf would try something.”

                “Who?” Alfred asked.

                “Bernard.”

                Alfred looked at the three magic users in the room who either growled or gasped.

                “Is that a bad thing?”

                “Bernard and Wren were the names of two alphas who fell in love with a cursed wolf and a vampire…one of them happen to my uncle,” Arthur explained.

                “Oui, and I was friends with both…I should have known that bond would cause one of them to born close to moi.”

                “What do you mean?!” Alfred asked.

                “Well, it seems that Bernard was reborn as Bella and Wren is my sweet granddaughter.”

                Arthur fainted as Alfred and the rest of the group cursed.

X

Small town outside of London, present day

                Bella and Whittney were happy to feel the fall air on their skin. Both were dressed in blue jeans with either a turtleneck and jacket (Whittney) or a large hoodie (Bella). The boys were dressed almost in the same way only Lars was in a long jacket and Alistair’s wore a leather jacket over a green turtleneck.

                The boys kept close to the girls as the two looked at the small shops in the town. Alistair's eyes went from the girls to the streets around them, if anyone tried to look at the girls he would let a small growl and use magic to make sure that any alpha that came over would have a little accident. Bella seemed to notice this and would try to move even farther away from the alpha only to be pulled back because of the bondage spell.

                “Bella are you alright?” Whittney asked as they entered a candy shop.

                _I hate being seen as an object, and your uncle acts like I am._

                “Maybe you two should talk…”

                _He took both my home and my voice, excuse me if I don’t want to talk to him now._

                “Sorry…”

                _It’s not your fault, you were taken also._

“Yeah…. but they haven’t caused us harm…at least not for a while...”

                _Yer right but I still don’t trust them, their hiding something._

                “I know, but….”

                “Winny, Belle?!”

                They both turned to see a man with snow white skin, hair and ruby red eyes. Their eyes widen and they both launched at the alpha before him. The said man pulled him close and then touched their faces when he pulled away.

                “Uncle Gilbert.” They both said in unison.

                “Ja, now what are the two of you doing here?”   
                “It’s long story…you see….”

                “Oi, get yer hand off them,” Alistair growled seeing the albino near the two girls.

                Gilbert pushed the two girls behind him and stared at the redhead alpha.

                “I’m wondering why a cursed wolf would want my nieces.”

                “One of them is my blood, the other is special to me,” he stated

                “Well one of them is by blood the other by marriage.”

                The two kept growling at each other until Lars came in and caught the scene. He sighed and walked between the two wolves. He then put his hands up and mutter a quick spell which caused darkness to fill the shop. A scream was heard and then when shadows were gone the girls, Gilbert, Lars, and Alistair were gone. The only sign they had been there was a small scratch in the wood in the shape of a wolf’s paw.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning smut in this chapter and its boyxboy if you don't like then don't read

_Lars lay in the bed the soft snores of his beloved echoed through their bedroom. He looked down at the brunette who was smiling in his sleep, his hair messy from their lovemaking. He smirked seeing the marks on the younger man’s body that he made._

_“My sweet little bird.” He whispered and kissed the sleeping man’s head._

_Yet as he looked at the window he had a fear, that something would break them apart._

 

X

                “Ye should have let me bite him,” Alistair stated as he looked from his friend to the albino.

                “He knows the girls…”

                “So, he smells of that bastard Rudolf.”

                “Yes, but so does….”

                “Don’t remind me.”

                “Hey, you two done? The awesome me wants out of here.”

                “Shut up.”   both replied.

                “I will not, you have kidnapped both my nieces and me, I can understand why you don’t like the old geezer, but that doesn’t mean you should take it out on Bella or my awesome self.”

                “Why don’t you champion for Whittney?” Lars questioned.

                “Because as far I as know Whittney’s family only crime would be falling in love with people outside of being witches, besides by what I know the wolf here wouldn’t hurt her because of she’s blood.”

                Alistair just growled as Lars sighed and then looked at the clock. It was close to midnight, and he had a feeling that the girls were still up. He looked from the two wolves and moved to the door, he didn’t know why but he had a feeling that he should check on the girls.

                “I’m going to check on the girls, you can watch him.”

                “What?!”

                He didn’t say anything else but shut the door at the two wolves. He quickly went to the room where he knew that Whittney was staying. He stopped when he caught a scent coming from the room. He bit his lips; the scent was that of old books and pumpkin spice. He knew right away what was going on.

                “Goddorie.” (Dammit)

                In the room, Whittney was biting her lips and pulling at the sheets as her heat went through her body. She had noticed when they got back from the town and the shock of seeing her uncle had triggered her heat early. This was the first time that she wasn’t in her room and the first time there was an alpha near her that wasn’t related.

                Yet what was calming her was an old shirt that she had found. It seemed to belong to a man Lars’ size and smelled of tulips and earth. She snuggled it as she closed her eyes, her mind going to a different time.

X

_He had put on one of Lars’s silk shirts which fell to his thighs. The room was dark, the only light coming from candles and the moon. He was both nervous and elated, tonight he would make love with Lars for the first time._

_The door opened, and lars walked in fully dressed, his eyes went to the younger man first getting wider in surprise then changed into a mix of lust and love seeing Wren._

_“My little bird…”_

_“Hello, Lars.”_

_Wren was now on the bed the shirt falling off his shoulders. Lars smirked and kissed the younger man his hands moving down the body before him. He then pulled away from the kiss to lay Wren down, he then attacked his neck._

_“Lars…”_

_“stil, mijn vogeltje, ik beweer je.” (hush, my little bird, I'm claiming you.)_

_Wren moaned and pressed his body to Lars’ the vampire hummed and reached down to touch his lover’s cock. Wren gasped and arched into the touch, his hands went up and grabbed his lovers shirt. He looked at Lars with bedroom eyes._

_“Please…”_

_Hearing his love’s plea Lars quickly undressed and did the same to Wren. He kissed the young man’s lips as his hand reached into one of the draws near the bed. He then brought out the bottle of oil which was rose scented._

_“Lars…”_

_“Hush.” He said as he groped Wren’s cock._

_The younger man moaned as hands explored his body and entered him. He winced feeling the fingers but was relaxed as Lars nibbled on his ear. He rocked his hips, he wanted Lars inside him, he looked up to his love and whined._

_“Mijn kleine vogel” (My little bird) Lars said as he pulled his fingers out and entered the younger man._

_“Bloody,” Wren said tears falling from his eyes._

_“Hush, it will get better,” Lars replied kissing his lover’s lips and neck._

_After a few moments, Wren moved his hips to signal Lars to move. The older man replied and rocked his hips in rhythm. Both moaned their bodies staying close to each other kissing and nibbling each other’s skin._

_The room was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking until Wren screamed as he came on their stomachs while Lars came after filling his love. He then laid them on their sides and pulled out. He smiled as Wren snuggled him._

_“That was….”_

_“Wonderful.”_

_“Yes, thank you Lars.” Wren replied laying his head on the older man’s chest closing his eyes._

_“Your welcome now sleep, I will be here when you wake up.”_

_Wren nodded and fell asleep in his lover’s arms._

X

                “Lars…” she screamed as she came and then was panting.  She closed her eyes snuggling the shirt beside her and fell asleep.

                Lars outside the door was ashamed of himself as he tucked himself back into his jeans. He had gotten caught up in the moment and had needed release. The vampire then looked at the door again, hearing the even breathing coming from there. He sighed and walked away he needed to put himself away from the omega heat, he didn’t want to do something they would both regret.

X

                In another room of the castle, a white wolf found the lost diary of the wolf seer Benard. Her heartbreaking at each word.


	8. love

_The moon was full, yet it seemed to not the show light when the blond wolf walked into the clearing. He waited and saw the man who he had come to meet. He held back a growl as the man came into the light._

_“Benard…but I thought...”_

_“Wren didn’t get your letter, I made sure of that.”_

_“Why would do that?!”_

_“Because I know you, Rudolf, I know why would ask him here.”_

_“You had no right…”_

_“I have all right, Wren has found his mate yet you want to take him.”_

_“He’s under that vampire’s spell, just as you are with that curse…”_

_“ENOUGH, I can handle you talking about me, but I will not have you speak of my mate that way.”_

_“So, you two have…”_

_“Yes, and I will be his, and Wren will be Lars, you can’t change that.”_

_“Even if they’re murders?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“You’re a seer yet you are blind or have they kept you blind?”_

_“Rudolf I will not tolerate your games.”_

_“There have been murders in the town, the victim’s young alphas like yourself and Wren, they know who could have done it.”_

_“That’s a lie.”_

_“Maybe, but the council has already has made its decision, Alistair Kirkland and Lars Van jer lives are forfeit, but you and Wren can stop it.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“You and Wren come with me and I will spare the lives of those you love,” Rudolf replied touching the winter blonde’s cheek._

_“How low has the Belsmidt heir has fallen to threaten a mated pair.”_

_The other alpha growled and stuck Bernard the younger alpha stepped away from a cut on his cheek._

_“Here this seer, by the full moon the two must face judgment, if not there will be blood.”_

_The wolf then left leaving Bernard, who turned and ran back to the castle. He found himself running into his mate and felt his arms around him._

_“Bernard, what happened who hurt ye?” Alistair asked as he touched the man’s cheek._

_“Nothing, Alistair please let’s lie down…” he kissed Alistair’s neck he wanted to forget what he had heard._

_“Okay…”_

_Later as he laid beside his mate he made up his mind. If the council wanted blood, then he would give his own. He wouldn’t let his love die, he would make sure his love would live even if he had to die._

X

Present day,

                Bella had dropped the notebook she had been reading. It was one of the two books she had found in the bedroom she was in. Bella was surprised at first when she saw that it was her writing but then realized that the two notebooks belonged to her old life.

                The first notebook was filled with notes and descriptions of the positions and times that her past life and Alistair had gone through when making love. She had mix feelings about that and had to go to the bathroom to get some tissues to stop her nose bleed.

                So, put that notebook down and picked up the other. This was one was a journal that detailed her past life. It told of how he had fallen in love with Alistair and how his life was wonderful with him. It was also written with visions that he would see.

                _I was a seer, a pervert seer…_

Then she turned to a page that made her shiver. It was a story about meeting with their heir of Belsdmits, her grandfather. Then she went to the next page and felt tears in her eyes, her past life had deiced that he would take his love’s place on being the judge.

                _You loved Alistair so much…yet I don’t know about him myself…_

Then she turned the next page and she dropped the journal and tears started to fall. It was a letter written to her by her old self the night he was going to die. She took a breath and started to read it again.

                _To my next life I am writing this so you will understand what I had to do. I chose to give my life for the man I love, but I’m afraid it will hurt both you and my Alistair. I can’t see you or what your life will become but I have a feeling like a history will try to repeat itself. I believe that my love’s life and Lars will be in danger again…I want to protect them still but It’s your choice. I do warn you that you shouldn’t trust Rudolf, he’s a danger._

_I would also ask you to warn both Alistair and Lars but be careful they don’t know the truth about myself and Wren’s death._

                Bella put the letter away and then found herself running out of the room. She needed to talk to someone. She found herself running through the hallways until she caught a scent. She opened the door to see Alistair and Gilbert.

                “Belle?!” both question.

                She hugged her uncle as tears streamed down her face.

                “I…I know…”

                Gilbert's eyes went wide then he sighed as he tried to comfort the girl. Alistair felt a shiver of jealousy and looked into Gilbert's eyes but then was answered with a look of protectiveness and sadness. Alistair stopped but heard Bella’s thoughts.

                _“He gave his life for his…”_

                “WHAT!?”


	9. Price

_Wren was watching his love sleeping beside him. He touched the vampire’s cheek and gave a sad smile. Tonight would be last he would see of his love since tonight would be his last. Bernard had told him about the judgment for both Lars and Alistair and deiced that he would take the punishment that was meant for Lars. He kissed his lover’s lips before leaving him and getting dressed and silently went to the main hall._

_Bernard was standing there also dressed, and Wren could see tear stains on his cheeks. He hugged his friend and gave him a sad smile._

_“I’m sorry…”_

_“Don’t, were both doing this for the men we love.”_

_Bernard nodded as the two of left the castle, a few minutes later both Lars and Alistair woke up finding they were alone. They quickly ran out of the house their hearts filled with fear and worry._

_X_

                Bella stood there her heart beating fast as Alistair paced. She could tell the alpha was pissed and she didn’t blame him. She could hear her uncle trying to get out of his bonds but she didn’t turn around her eyes were on the redhead.

                “So it was our blood that those people wanted…not Bernard…not Wren…”

                _Yes…_

“Why? Why didn’t you tell us, Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked his hands going on Bella’s shoulders and looking into her eyes.

                _Because you need to live._

                “Why without you my life was hell, I didn’t even…when I saw you on the ground...I picked you up…you were gone…”

                _Alistair…_  she moved her hands to touch his shoulders.

                He took this as an idea to hug her, and Bella at first shivered but then relaxed as she felt tears on her skin.

                “If I was slated to die, then you should of let me, you could of move on…I’m a curse, you know that even now…all the pain I give you.”

                _Alistair…._

                “Can you forgive me?”

                Before she could answer she shivered, something was wrong. She called forth her wolf hearing that’s when she heard it. The howl that she had only heard when the clan had been together, the one that now caused her to shiver.

                “Rudolf. “Alistair growled and pulled Bella closer.

                “Yeah, that’s my reaction too,” Gilbert replied growling a little.

                “But isn’t he…”

                “He might be my sire, but he’s not my father.”

                Alistair just nodded and then looked down at Bella who was still shivering. He looked down at her and then moved so he looked into her eyes. He then kissed her, then pulled away and touched her cheek.

                “I guess that I will need to pay this time, and take that man with me…”

                Bella looked up at him wide-eyed, she then felt a warm fill her body and watched as the collar and chain markings disappear. Then she looked at Alistair again the look in his eyes showing a look of both sadness and love.

                _Don’t_

                “You know your looks and smell are so much like his…yet I can tell the differences also…”

                _Allie…._

“So, I think I can allow you to leave, and believe that you will be safe…”

                _No…I won’t let you._

                “Hey if you do find another alpha I hope he’s wonderful to ya…”

                Bella felt her heartbreak, she didn’t want this man to leave her. Then she realized what she could do. She called forth her element power and attack Alistair. The cold wouldn’t have hurt him but it made him stagger and hit his head on the wall knocking him out.

                “Belle, what are you thinking?”

                _Gilbert, there is a way to protect him…_

“Not from a death sentence, wait…you aren’t thinking about that…”

_He needs to live, and if I can prolong that…_

                “Ja but at what price, it would only buy him a few months…”

                _Maybe…_

                “Do you really feel that way, or is something else or someone telling you to do this?”

                _Uncle Gilbert…please, I need you to help me._

“What do you want me to do?”

                _You know what I need._

“A jailer and nurse.”

                _You did help uncle Matthew bring your child into the world…_

“Yeah, but that’s different my mate is still alive to help me raise our child, what your going to do is going to breaking that bond…”

                _To save his life…_

“How did that work out in your last life?”

                _He did say that life would repeat himself._

                “Bella.”

                _I will protect him…_

_X_

                Whittney opened her eyes looking around. She had heard the howl and felt a coldness fill her, a memory of blood and death went through her head. Tears were in her eyes and her voice and mind cried out for the one she lost.

                “Lars…”

                “I shouldn’t be here little rabbit, you are in heat,” Lars stated as he came into the room.

                “I heard him, the one who caused death…”

                “It was just a wolf…” he replied using magic to dress her in his own shirt.

                “Now, it’s the same wolf that chose your death…the one that we took for you…”

                Lars narrowed his eyes and pulled the omega close.

                “So, you did take our places, why did you? You two could have found another love.”

                “But it wouldn’t have been you…at least I think that is what Wren thought…”

                “Why didn’t he tell me…”

                “Because he knew you would stop him…” she replied, and she kissed his neck.

                “Stop this now, you’re not thinking straight…” he replied holding back a moan.

                “I want to keep you here, don’t go out there.” She replied snugging him.

                “You need to sleep…”

                “I need you, please…”

                Lars sighed and kissed her lips, pulling her close. She shivered and pulled at her close.

                “Hush my little Rabbit, I will help you.”

                Whittney blushed as he kissed her again, her heart beating fast both in fear and a emotion she knew as love.


	10. Beside him

                Lars van Meter had gone through many battles in his life, from a civil war to a war with wolves, but the battle that ranging inside him now was worse than both. The need to claim the omega beside him and the belief that he shouldn’t be tearing him apart. It didn’t help that the said Omega was in heat and wearing one of his nightshirts.

                “Please…” Whittney pleaded and she gripped the shirt that Lars was wearing.

                “Whittney you’re in heat, your mind isn’t clear….”

                “Lars, please…I need you…”

                “Little Rabbit….” He said then he caught her scent a mixture of forests and roses.

                “Lars, please…I want to give you the child that we talked about wanting…”

                “That was your past life, you are still a child…”

                “I’m 20 years…”

                “Still a child,” Lars replied kissing her lips.

                “Yet you kiss me…”

                “Only to sate you…I will not do anything else, not until I earned it.”

                “But…”

                “Sleep, I will be here when you wake up.” He ordered, and the omega complied.

                He ran his hands through her hair his mind went to the howls he heard earlier. They were now gone but he had a feeling that it was a calm before the storm.

X

                “I did as you asked, the bastard will give a year…are you still sure about this Bella?” Gilbert stated as the said omega was laying Alistair down on the bed.

                _Yes, and don’t worry Uncle…I know what I’m doing._

“Ja going to get yourself killed for an alpha who kidnapped you…attacked you, put a spell on you…Belle are you sure your thinking straight?”

                _Uncle, you can leave now, I can handle the rest._

                “As your uncle, I don’t…”

_**NOW**_

“Okay, I forgot you can be both like Ludwig and yer papa. I’m just saying that you are doing this might not be the right way of going about this.” He said as he left.

                Once he was gone Bella looked at the sleeping alpha. The bump on his head was healed thanks to her magic and her uncle’s knowledge. She sighed as she touched his cheek he groaned a little and opened his eyes. They fell on her and she bit her lip as he frowned.

                “What did ya do?”

                _I told my grandfather we were mated and I’m to have your pups._

                “ **WHAT?!”**

_I had to keep you safe…._

“By lying?”

                _It won’t be…my heat is in a few days._

                “And you think I will take advantage of that? So, I can watch you get around with a pup or pups…”

                _It’s to save your life and give life to a new generation._

“What do you mean…no I will not have you take my place again, especially if ya want pups…”

                _Allie listen to me, I will not let you die._

“I don’t want ye to die either, you already did that once and nearly broke me…”

                _Alistair…_

                She moved and pressed their foreheads together before moving to kiss his face and moved to his forehead and then ghosted over his eyebrows. She hid a smirk when she felt him tense as she breathed over them.

                “That’s cheating.”

                _So, the journal was right._

“Oi, what journal?”

                _The one that Bernard wrote, the one that talked about positions and making love._

                “He wrote that down…how much…”

_**Everything**_

Alistair shivered, and his face turned red taking a breath.

                “Fine, give me until yer heat to deiced if we do this.”

                _It is to save you…_

“Give me a chance Ber…I mean Bella.”

                _Alright._

She then laid beside him and snuggled him. The redhead smiled and kissed her forehead, he thoughts turning to pups. He closed his eyes falling asleep holding his love close, his mind filled with thoughts of Bella and plan she wanted to do. He just hoped his heart could survive what would happen, that both would.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about this universe   
> 1) It’s omega verse so there are three kinds of people, omegas, alphas, and betas. Alphas are the main tear, followed by betas who are normal people, then omegas who can give birth regardless of their sex.   
> 2) Also, there is magic in this universe and is control by the council. Those who have magic blood or have ties to ancient magic are part of this universe.   
> 3) Creatures of the night are what magic users call those who use dark magic. they are the creatures who live in darkness and do wrongs. Those who are seen with them or consort with them are often punished. Though death hasn’t happened for 700 hundred years.   
> 4) When a soul is reborn the council sometimes put a watch on them, if the soul was close to someone or something that the council is afraid of.


End file.
